The One Where Elena Finds Out
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: It's Elena's birthday when Nik let's it slip. Now she has no idea what to do. Rated M for one small moment.


**AN: I do not own TVD, TO, or FRIENDS**

 **I always have something on in the background when I'm working at home in the evenings. I recently switched from Grey's Anatomy to Friends and that inspired this little story that is a reimagining of the episode. I'm definitely thinking of doing some more one shots in this Universe.**

* * *

Elijah opened his phone and passed it over to his sister. "Here's little Charlie nodding off…"

His divorce had been finalized nearly nine months earlier. They had a messy split when she had revealed that she was a lesbian and was leaving him for a woman. Less than a week after the papers were filed Gia had come to the museum where he worked to tell him she was pregnant. It was relatively amicable now; they had worked things out and were on friendly terms.

He, Gia and Christina had welcomed their daughter, Charlotte, three weeks ago. She had very quickly earned the name Charlie.

"There's auntie Bekah's little boy," Rebekah cooed.

Caroline leaned over and pointed at the screen. "Look, she had Elijah's eyes!"

"Oh let me see," Elena squealed. She leaned over the back of the couch and snatched the phone from Rebekah.

Elijah's eyes tracked her movement carefully as he always did.

"Oh…" Her lips pressed together to try and temper her smile. "Isn't she just the sweetest thing? You must just want to kiss her all over!"

Elijah's eyes fell to Elena's slightly parted lips. "That would be nice," he murmured distractedly. A slight color rose in his cheeks when he heard Kol scoff.

"Pfft," Kol huffed. He hadn't missed the way his brother had turned to stare at Elena; Elijah spent a lot of time staring at her when he thought nobody else was looking. Kol just wished he would finally just tell her how he felt; the worst thing she could do was say she didn't like him.

Elena's head shot up. Her brows arched when she turned to stare at Kol. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Kol hurried to put in. "Just a little air in my mouth. Pfft… pfffft." He stood up and walked over to Nik with his check in hand. "Hey Nik," he dropped to sit beside his brother. "Can you help me out here? I promise I'll pay you back."

"Yeah, right," Nik rolled his eyes. "Ok… let's see. Including breakfast last week, you now owe me 17 billion dollars."

Kol rubbed the back of his neck and smiled around his grimace. "I will, really. I'll pay you back."

Nik sighed and pulled out his wallet. He passed some money over to his baby brother. "Why don't you ever ask Elijah?"

"Probably because Elijah has learned to say no," Elijah quipped around his coffee cup. He reached for his phone and sputtered on the hot liquid when Elena's hand brushed over his. Wiping his mouth with a napkin he stared at the table. "Where exactly is this money coming from Kol?"

"Well…" Kol cleared his throat and blushed. "I'm helping out at the NYU Medical School with some… research."

Elijah's head snapped up. He leaned across the table to fix his brother with a stare. His eyes flashed with something between amusement and disapproval. "What kind of research?"

"Oh… well you know…" Kol cleared his throat and adjusted his sleeves, "…science."

"Yes," Elijah smirked, "I think I've heard of that."

Kol flushed under the piqued interest of his friends. At what point did his everyday friend group come to consist of two of his brothers, his sister and her childhood friends? It probably had more to do with his living arrangements. Nik and Elijah had always been close; Nik lived across the hall from Rebekah, who shared an apartment with Elena and Caroline, and Kol lived with Nik.

"I'm quite familiar," Elena grinned she perched on the arm of Elijah's chair and fingered the hospital ID badge at her hip. "What kind of science Kol?"

"It's a… uh…" Kol picked up his cup and mumbled around the lid, "… a fertility study."

Elena fell back against the edge of the chair. Her side pressed against Elijah's shoulder; she shook with laughter that only increased when Kol turned bright red.

"Oh, Kol," Rebekah stifled a laugh, "please tell us you're only donating your time."

Kol waited until the snickers had died down. "It's not that big of a deal. I just go down there every other day and…" he waved his hand vaguely, "… make my contribution to the project." He rushed to finish before they could dissolve into a fit of hysterics again. "At the end of the month I get paid $2000.00."

"There you go," Elijah lifted his hands and chuckled with feigned enthusiasm.

Caroline snickered and leaned forward. "You'll be making money hand over fist."

This time there was no stopping the laughter. Elena covered her mouth to hold back the loud guffaws. Her efforts to remain quiet made her body shake all the more. She lost her balance on the arm of the chair and tumbled into Elijah's lap.

Elijah's arms instinctively closed around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor. Elena's breath caught in her throat. She took a deep breath and laughed. Her head turned to meet his sparkling eyes. "Sorry," she smiled and carefully climbed back to her feet. Elijah's reply was lost to the wind when her pager started buzzing.

* * *

Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped her hands on her apron. Her eyes scanned the contents of the kitchen island. She pointed to each item as she called them off.

"Okay, we've got coleslaw, we've got buns…"

Stefan cut her off as he sat the grocery bag on the counter. "We've got the ground-up flesh of formerly cute cows and turkeys, ew…" He passed the meet over to Rebekah.

"How long's this vegetarian thing going to last?" She craned her neck to kiss his cheek.

"Until I fall off the wagon," he nodded. Stefan's attention was drawn away when the door opened.

Nik and Kol strode inside carrying two large bags of charcoal for Elena's surprise birthday barbeque.

"Men are here," Kol grunted in an overly deep voice.

"We make fire. Cook meat." Nik did his best Neanderthal impression.

"Then put out fire by peeing," Kol's lips twisted up into a smirk, "no get invited back."

"Ewww," Caroline and Rebekah groaned in unison. "You can guarantee we won't invite you back."

Nik shook his head and lifted one hand to slap his little brother's shoulder. "You always take it one step to far."

"You two know I can cook right?" Stefan rolled his eyes. "I am a man and I do know how to cook?"

"You're a vegetarian," Nik pointed out with a grin. "We are keeping you from temptation."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and started tossing the salad. "Kol," her head popped up when she remembered the earlier phone call, "Lexa called. She said she's going to be a little late."

"Okay," Kol nodded.

"How's it going with that? Is she becoming your special," Caroline's voice dropped an octave when she wiggled her eyebrows, "someone?"

"W-well," Kol stammered, "she's uh… she's great."

"Really?" Rebekah quirked an eyebrow. "And what does she think of your little… science project?"

Kol rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you really think I'm going to tell the girl I'm seeing that I'm also seeing a cup?"

"He's got a point," Caroline bent to check on the cake in the oven.

Kol gestured to Caroline and nodded as if to say he knew very well that he had a point. "The problem is that she really wants to sleep with me."

"Crazy bitch," Nik gasped dramatically.

Kol shook his head and glared. "I've still got a week left to go in the study, and according to the rules, if I want to get paid I'm not allowed to conduct any…" he paused as he searched for the perfect way to phrase it, "… personal experiments, if you know what I meant?"

"Kol," Rebekah washed her hands and started shaping the turkey burgers, "we always know what you mean."

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He sighed and followed Nik out onto the balcony to start the barbeque.

Rebekah watched her brothers from the kitchen island. Her eyes darted to the door when she heard Caroline say hello.

"Hey," Caroline giggled, "how long did you think the barbeque was going to last?"

Rebekah laughed when she saw the suitcase and duffle bag Elijah had set down by the apartment door.

"I'm going to China," he sighed and slipped off his jacket.

"Jeez," Caroline huffed, "I say one thing and you run off…"

"You're going to China?" Rebekah lightly slapped Caroline's arm.

"Yeah," Elijah nodded. "It's for the museum. Someone found an artifact… we want the artifact, but they don't want us to have it. It's a whole thing, so I'm going over there to try and persuade them to give us the artifact." He waved his hands dismissively and reached into his pocket. "Anyway… I'm going to be gone for about a week and the reception is… spotty at best, so you won't be able to reach me." He passed a small photo to Rebekah.

"I don't think I'll forget what you look like in a week," Rebekah's eyes sparkled as she took in the headshot.

"Haha," he fake laughed, "will you take it over to Gia's every now and then and show it to Charlie… just so she doesn't forget me?"

Nik and Kol would have laughed at him, but Rebekah could see the genuine fear in his eyes; he was worried his daughter wouldn't know him and she could easily understand why.

"Sure," Rebekah nodded.

Caroline took the picture and put it in front of her face. "Hi, Charlie," she made her voice as deep as she could. "I am your father. I am… the head. Aaaaaaahhhhh…" She put the picture down when she saw him staring at her in amusement. "This is gonna be fun." Caroline hummed and took off for the living room.

"Anyway," Elijah looked around the apartment. "Is uh… Elena here? I wanted to wish her a happy birthday before I left."

"No," Rebekah shook her head. She took some plate from the cupboard and carried them to the counter. "She's having drinks with Kai."

"Oh," Elijah nodded. He felt a weight settle in his abdomen. "Who's Kai?"

"You know," Rebekah was too focused on the task at hand, mixing the icing, to look up, "that guy she met at the coffeehouse last week."

"No."

"Oh," Rebekah glanced up at him, "well, see, there's this guy she met at…"

"The coffeehouse," Elijah smiled tightly, "I got that." He sighed and turned towards the balcony. "I'm going to say goodbye to our brothers."

Elijah crossed the girls' comfortably furnished living room and stepped outside.

"Hey," he greeted his brothers.

"Hi," Kol jumped back when the flames threatened to singe his eyebrows.

"Hey," Nik nodded over his shoulder.

"I have to go to China."

"The country?" Kol coughed and waved his hand to ward off the rising smoke.

"Oh no," Elijah shook his head, "this big pile of plates in mother's kitchen cabinet. Do you two know who Kai is?" His expression turned sour when the name dropped from his tongue.

"Well lets see…" Nik stepped back from the barbeque to allow the flames time to die down. He started ticking off the names of chipmunks on his fingers: "Alvin… Simon… Theodore… nope… no Kai."

"Well," Elijah grimaced, "Elena's having drinks with him tonight."

"Oh no!" Kol gasped. "How can she do that when you've never shown the slightest interest in you?"

"Forget about her, Lijah," Nik scoffed. "Please just move on already. She's not interested. Go to China… eat Chinese food."

"Of course there they just call it food," Kol shrugged.

"Yeah," Elijah closed his eyes and sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue paper. "I don't know… I don't." He passed the present over to Nik and turned back towards the door. "Just give her that for me, please?"

"We're just looking out for you," Nik clapped his big brother on the shoulder.

 _Speak for yourself,_ Kol rolled his eyes. He was rather set on the two getting together; he was certain they were perfect for each other, but just too stubborn and afraid to make the first move.

"I know," Elijah sighed.

* * *

"Anyway," Lexa waved her hands, "that's when I decided to switch to surgery." She had been telling them about how she had met Elena, and by extension Kol. "I work in Elena's OR a lot."

"We became good friends," Elena smiled from her position by the counter. "Coffee at least once a week."

"That's how I met her," Kol wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Elena forgot her bag so I ran into the coffeehouse."

"He spilled my iced coffee all over me," Lexa smiled fondly at him.

"And immediately apologized and offered to replace it," Kol grinned. "Which worked out really well timing wise since Elena got paged back to the hospital. That was two weeks ago and we've been seeing each other ever since."

"Aww," Caroline pretended to gag at their overly cute puppy eyes. It had been far too long since someone looked at her that way. She jumped to disrupt the nauseating display. "How does everyone like their burgers?"

"Oh no," Elena grinned. "Presents first and then food."

"Since when?" Rebekah snickered.

"Since it's my birthday," Elena teased. She pulled Rebekah's arm so she was forced to follow her into the living room.

"Hey, hold up," Caroline caught Kol's arm before he could follow the group into the living room. She nodded to Lexa's blond curls. "How's it going? How you holding up?"

"Well," Kol shrugged, "not so good to be honest with you. I really like her, but she definitely thinks tonight is the night."

"Kol," Caroline rolled her eyes, "have you ever thought about… being there for her?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows knit together.

"Y'know," Caroline gave him a pointed look, "just be there _for her_."

"I'm still not following," Kol frowned and shook his head.

"Think about it," she encouraged before entering the living room to sit beside Elena on the couch.

"Okay," Nik perched on the edge of the loveseat beside Caroline. He pointed to a small box. "This one's from me."

"Okay," Elena picked up the box and weighed it in her hand, "it's light," she shook it, "it rattles… it's…" her hands ripped off the paper, "… _Travel Scrabble_! Oh, thank you!" She passed the box back to him with a small smile.

Nik pouted and set the box down on the table.

Elena picked up another present wrapped in green. "This one's from Kol," she fingered the edges of the thin package. "It feels like a book… I think it's a book… and…" she tore off the paper, "… it's a book."

"It's Dr. Seuss," Caroline laughed.

Kol leaned forward and tapped the book in Elena's hand. "This book got me through some tough times," he grinned.

"There is a little child inside this man," Lexa took his hand when he leaned back.

"Yes," Stefan remarked drily, "the doctors say if they remove it he'll die."

Elena rolled her eyes and picked up a small blue present. "Who is this one from?" She frowned when no one claimed the gift.

"I think that's from Elijah," Nik sat forward and took a closer look at the box. He could vaguely remember setting it on the table when Caroline started barking out directions.

Elena nodded once before carefully removing the heavy paper. Her eyes widened when she lifted the lid from the box. "Oh," she gasped with her hand over her heart, "he remembered."

"Remembered what?" Caroline stood up to lean over the back of Elena's chair. "Oh… that's beautiful."

"It was months ago," Elena lifted the delicate silver chain; a dark blue stone glittered from the center of the silver circle. "We were walking by this antique store, and I saw this locket in the window, and I told him it was just like one my grandmother had when I was a little." She felt tears spring up behind her eyes. "I can't believe he remembered."

"Sure," Nik waved the box of travel scrabble, "but can you play it on a plane?"

"Oh," Rebekah fingered the silver locket, "it's so pretty."

"It must have cost him a fortune," Caroline fastened the clasp around Elena's neck.

"I can't believe he did this," Rebekah said eyeing the necklace.

"Oh come on," Nik scoffed. "It's Elijah." Somewhere in the back of his scotched mind a voice told him to shut up. "Do you remember in college, when he fell in love with Gia and bought her that ridiculously expensive crystal duck?" His eyes widened comically when he realized what he had just said. _Oh shit!_

"What did you just say?" Elena put down the box and leaned closer to Nik.

"I – uh…" Nik stammered clearly flustered, "… um… crystal duck?"

"No, no, no," Elena's eyes narrowed. "The love part?"

"I… uh… I…" Nik gulped nervously.

"Oh…" Elena's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she blinked slowly. She had thought Nik was just being Nik, but the way he was avoiding her eyes now told her that what he was implying was very, very true. "Oh my…"

Nik placed his head in his hands and started rubbing circles into his temples.

"That's it," Kol reached over and patted his back. "Keep rubbing your head. That'll turn back time."

Elena's hands threaded through her dark hair. "This is unbelievable."

"I know," Caroline agreed. "This is huge."

"No," Nik lifted his head and jumped in. "It's not huge. It's tiny. It's small. It's miniscule."

"Nuh-uh," Caroline shook her head and fixed him with a glare. "None of our lives are ever going to be the same again."

Nik pointed wildly to Caroline. "Is there a mute button on you?"

"Well I think it's great," Rebekah grinned broadly. "You and Elijah. Did you have any idea?"

"No!" Elena shook her head. "None! My first night in the city he said something… but nothing ever came of it, so I just…" Elena turned her attention to Nik and Kol. "What did he say? Does he want to go out with me?"

"Well," Kol shrugged sarcastically, "given the fact that he's pretty much in love with you, he probably wouldn't mind getting a cup of coffee or something."

"Elijah?" Elena breathed. "I've got to talk to him." She jumped to her feet and made to leave the apartment.

"He's in China," Nik jumped up from his seat to try and stop her.

"The country," Stefan put in.

"No, no," Rebekah picked up the itinerary Elijah had left. "His flight doesn't leave for another 45 minutes."

"What about the time difference?" Nik objected weakly.

"From here to the airport?" Rebekah cocked a slim eyebrow.

"Yes," Nik nodded. He ran after Elena and held the door closed. "You're never going to make it."

"What are you going to say to him?" Rebekah shoved her brother out of the way.

"I-I-I-I don't know," Elena wracked her brain. She knew she liked him, but she was afraid the words would get stuck in her throat.

"Maybe you shouldn't go," Nik suggested.

"He's right," Kol cut in reluctantly. "If you're just going to break his heart, that's the kind of thing that can wait until he gets back. He's had enough heartbreak this year."

"I don't know what I'm going to say," Elena admitted, "I think I'll know when I see him."

Caroline held up the picture Elijah had left for Charlie. "Does this help?"

"No," Elena shook her head. "I just I know I can't wait a week until I see him. This is big," _and if I have to wait a week I might lose my nerve,_ "I've got to talk to him now." She grabbed her purse and tore open the door.

"Elena," Nik called after her, "I love you. Deal with me first! Elena!"

"Seriously?" Caroline rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his shoulder. She could just hear Lexa whispering that she didn't think Elena would ever be capable of breaking someone's heart.

* * *

Marta could feel her face threatening to split in half. She liked her job, it was nice and easy and she got to meet all kinds of different people and visit all sorts of different countries, but being a flight attendant did have its drawbacks. The worst was the constant smiling; she found herself massaging her cheeks every night to try and relax her aching jaw.

She smiled brightly at the people as she checked their tickets and sent them off down the hall towards the plane.

Marta's smile was strained when a dark haired man, with headphones in, said something in a language that sounded vaguely like Chinese. She was certain she must have looked quite manic when she nodded despite her confusion and checked his ticket: **Elijah Mikaelson.**

"Alright," she nodded and pointed down the hall. He was disappearing down the bright corridor when a woman came careening across the waiting area outside the gate.

"Elijah," she called as she darted past people of all ages. She turned her head and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry. Excuse me," she slid around an elderly woman, "pardon me," she darted around a young mother, "excuse me."

"Hi," Marta jumped in her path before she could take off down the corridor.

"Hi," she gasped for breath and came to a stop.

"May I see your boarding pass?" Marta held up her hand and grinned. She just knew she would be pulling out the ice packs tonight.

"Oh no, no, no," the brunette shook her head sadly, "I don't have one." She pointed down the hall to where she could just make out the top of his head. "I just need to talk to my…. Friend."

Marta's smile dropped from manic to strained in the face of this woman. _It's going to be one of those days._ "I'm sorry, miss, but I can't let you passed this door without a boarding pass." _How did she get passed security without a boarding pass?_

"No," she ran her fingers through her silken hair, "I know… I'm sorry," she nibbled her lower lip. "He just went on though… I can see him in the black jacket. Can I just… can I…"

"No," Marta's smile was hard now. "I can't let you pass without a boarding pass. It's federal regulations." She was genuinely surprised when the brunette nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, alright… okay. Could you maybe… give him a message for me? Please?" Her eyes grew pleading. "It's really important."

Marta should have known better than to say yes, but something about this woman made her want to help. It might have had something to do with the fact that she hadn't caused a scene outside of the gate as many others had before her.

"What's the message?"

"I… I don't know."

* * *

Marta took a deep breath before jogging down the corridor. Her eyes landed on the man in the black jacket as she passed by the man who had been practicing his Chinese outside.

"Excuse me, sir," she reached out and gently touched his arm, "excuse me? I have a message for you."

The man's eyebrows drew down in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's from Elena." Marta nodded. "She said that she loved the present, and she will see you when you get back." Marta felt a flush stain her cheeks as she hurried away from the man who was now turning to the woman beside him.

The woman huffed and sped away from him.

"Kate… Oh come on… I don't know what she's talking about! There's no Elena!" He cried and rushed after her. "Don't give me that deep freeze. Katie."

* * *

Lexa felt her senses slowly return to her. His soft hair slipped from her fingers as he nipped his way up her flat stomach. Her arms fell limply to the mattress while she recovered.

"Kol," her voice came out in a breathy sigh, "mmmmm… Kol," she rolled slightly so she could lay her hand over his chest, "I think I blacked out there for a second," she admitted with a languid grin.

"It was nothing," Kol chuckled. He turned his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"Cocky much?" Lexa grinned into the kiss.

"Darling," he breathed against her cheek before nipping her ear, "you've no idea."

"Well," she pushed him to lie back and wiggled her eyebrows, "now we need to find something fun for you!" Lexa started kissing his chest.

"Uhh," Kol bit back a groan when her hand slipped beneath the sheet. He gasped and caught her hand. "Let's forget about me," he lifted her hand and kissed her palm. Releasing her hand he rolled her over. "Let's give you another turn."

Lexa's head fell back against the pillow when his hand slipped between her thighs.

* * *

Rebekah cleared her throat and picked up some bright paper from the coffee table. She glanced at Elena through her eyelashes.

"So, 'Lena," Rebekah cleared her throat delicately, "are you going to save the wrapping paper… it's only a tiny bit torn… so are you going to go for it with Elijah or should I just throw it out?"

Elena's head snapped up to find her roommates watching her intently. "I… I… I don't know." She dropped onto the couch and ran her hands through her hair. "I thought about all the way there… and I thought about it all the way back… and it's… it's Elijah. Y'know? It's _Elijah_ ," she groaned. "You know what I mean?"

Rebekah and Caroline looked at Elena before looking to each other. They nodded in unison.

"Sure."

"This is just my initial feeling," Elena smiled, "but I'm thinking it would be really great."

"Me too," Rebekah flopped onto the couch and gripped Elena's knees. "Oh… We'd be like friends-in-law. And you know what the best part is?" She waited while Elena shook her head. "You already know everything about him! It would be like starting on the fifteenth date."

"Yeah," Caroline sat on the other side of Elena and nodded, "but… it would be like starting on the _fifteenth date._ "

"Another good point," Rebekah tilted her head.

"No," Caroline cut in, "I mean… I mean, when you're at the fifteenth date you're already in a really 'relationshippy' kind of place. You know? It's like…" Caroline turned her head to meet Elena's eyes. "You're committed."

"I'm not following," Elena shook her head slowly. _Was there something wrong with that?_

Caroline sighed and shifted so her body was facing Elena and Rebekah. "What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"Why isn't it working out?" Rebekah flushed.

"I don't know," Elena's finger hooked under the silver chain around her neck, "sometimes it doesn't."

Rebekah turned to Elena and glared. "Is he not attractive enough for you?"

"No!"

"Does he not make enough money?" Rebekah squinted.

"No, I'm just…"

"Maybe there's someone else," Caroline suggested.

"What…" Elena head snapped around to stare at her.

"Is there?"

Elena was sure she was going to have whiplash with how fast her head was spinning.

"Is there someone else?"

"No!" Elena exclaimed. She held up her hands and cut them through the air. "There is… there is no one else!"

Rebekah stood to tower over Elena with her hands on her hips. "Then why the hell are you dumping my brother?"

* * *

Nik perched at the kitchen island to eat his breakfast while reading the newspaper. He skimmed over the front page as he chewed. His attention was diverted by the opening door on the other side of the living room.

"Hey, big…"

"Shhh," Kol held his finger to his lips. He had no idea what his brother was about to say, but he was fairly certain it would have been less than savory.

"… spender," Nik whispered with a smirk.

"She's still asleep," Kol murmured. He hopped up onto a stool and poured a bowl of cereal.

 _No wonder,_ Nik shook his head. He really needed to invest in some earplugs. "So, how'd it go?"

"Oh," Kol smirked, "it was amazing. You know how you always think you're great in bed?" He gestured with his spoon.

"I am familiar with that thought," Nik snapped the paper open.

"Well it's like, last night," Kol swallowed his mouthful of cereal, "I couldn't do that thing that usually makes me great, so I had to do all this other stuff. And the response I got…" Kol grinned. "It was like a bloody parade." He chuckled.

"Yes," Nik rolled his eyes, "I know. As it happens my bedroom is rather close to the parade route."

Kol ignored the dig and kept going. "It was amazing. And not just for her… for me too. It's like all of a sudden I'm blind, but all of my other senses are heightened. I was able to appreciate it on another level."

"I didn't know you had another level," Nik jerked to the left to avoid the spoon Kol chucked at his head.

* * *

One week later

Elena stepped out of her bedroom and smoothed down the silky material covering her thighs.

Rebekah and Caroline glanced up from the couch.

"Nice skirt," Caroline eyed the blue material.

"Hey," Rebekah pointed to Elena with her pen. "Doesn't Elijah's flight come in a couple of hours? At gate 27?"

"Yeah," Elena busied herself in the kitchen. "I've been thinking about it, Bekah, and I've decided this whole…" she waved her hands in the air, "… this whole Elijah thing… it's not a good idea."

"Why?" Caroline dropped her book on the side table and stood up with Rebekah.

"Because," Elena sighed, "I feel like I wouldn't just be dating him. I'd be going out with all of you," she gestured to her two best friends and across the hall. "There would just be all of this pressure, and I don't…"

Rebekah cut her off by slapping her hands down on the island. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no pressure," she shook her head frantically. "No pressure!" She smiled brightly. She really wanted them together; they were perfect for each other.

"Bekah," Elena covered Rebekah's hands with hers and met the wild blue eyes. "Nothing has even happened and you're already so…"

Rebekah pulled her hands away and pointed at Elena. "I am not 'so'!" She cried. "I was a teensy bit weird at first, I'll admit that but I'll be good from here on out. I promise."

Elena sighed. She pressed her lips into a thin line and turned to answer the intercom when it buzzed. "Who is it?" She pressed the button.

 _"It's Kai."_

"Come on up," Elena pushed the button to open the front doors. She took a step back when she turned to see Rebekah standing with her hands on her hips.

"Behind my brother's back?"

Elena glared at her.

"…is exactly the kind of crazy thing you won't be hearing from me," Rebekah forced herself to relax.

* * *

"Two thousand dollars," Kol slapped a check down on the table in front of his brother.

"Alright," Nik picked up the small piece of paper. "You did it!"

"Oh man," Kol crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, "hell of a month." He nodded and snatched an apple from the fruit basket. "I feel like I really learned something."

"Really," Nik tilted his head and leaned back. "So, you're going to stick with this 'all for her' thing?"

"I might start taking a little for myself," Kol chuckled, "but yeah… I think so."

* * *

Elena toyed with the stem of her wine glass and rested her elbow on the edge of the balcony. She could feel herself slowly zoning out as Kai told some story about a guy in an electric car.

Her eyes drifted to his shoulder as the air shifted and shimmered. Elena blinked when she saw Elijah standing behind Kai with his hands in his pockets. Elena mentally shook her head and tried to disperse with the clear figment of her imagination.

 _'Really?' Elijah gave Kai a pointed sideways look. 'You'd rather go out with this guy than with me?'_

 _'Would you excuse me please?' Elena huffed. 'I'm trying to have a date here.'_

 _'Fine,' Elijah smirked. His eyes sparkled when he took a step closer to her. 'Just stop thinking about me.'_

Elena blinked and sighed when he disappeared. She mentally groaned when he reappeared in her field of vision.

 _'Can't do it, can you?' Elijah smirked._

 _'So I'm thinking about you? So what?' Elena scoffed._

 _'I don't get, Elena.' Elijah sighed. 'What do you see in this guy?'_

 _'Well… he happens to be a very nice… guy…'_

"I mean come on buddy, get a real car!"

 _The look on Elijah's face seemed to convey her own uncertainty._

 _'Come on, Elena,' he stepped forward until he was only a few inches from her face, 'give us a chance.'_

 _'Elijah,' she sighed, 'it's too hard.'_

 _'No, no, no,' Elijah shook his head. 'Why is it hard? Because it might get weird for everyone else? Who cares about them. This is about us, Elena. Look," he gestured wildly, 'I've been in love with you since the day Rebekah brought you home.'_

 _'Elijah, you're like my best friend.'_

 _'I know.' He smiled._

 _'If we broke up, and I lost you…'_

 _'Whoa,' he held up his hands, 'What makes you think we would break up?'_

 _'Well,' Elena felt herself frown, 'have you ever been involved with someone where you haven't broken up?'_

 _'No,' he admitted with a shrug, 'but it only has to happen **once**. You and I both know we are perfect for each other, right? I mean… are you attracted to me?'_

 _Elena's eyes slowly roamed over him. 'I don't know,' she lied, 'I've never looked at you that way before.' Such a blatant lie. Elena couldn't meet his eyes when she thought it, and she knew she would never be able to actually tell him this._

 _She felt the ghost of his fingers lifting her chin. 'Well start looking.' Her stomach fluttered when his mouth met hers in a passionate kiss._

"Wow," Elena sighed.

"Exactly," Kai exclaimed. He waved his hand towards the road. "And you just know I'm going to be the guy stuck behind this idiot in traffic."

"Right!" Elena nodded and refocused. "You're right." She shook her head a second later. "You know what?"

"What?" Kai shook his head.

"I forgot… I'm supposed to pick up a friend at the airport. I am so sorry!" She started directing him back into the apartment. "I'm so… if you want to stay and finish you drink please do…." She passed him her wine glass and pulled open the apartment door. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Kai stared at the door for a beat before turning to the blue eyed blond emerging from one of the bedrooms in her pajamas.

"Where did Elena go?" Rebekah blinked at the man standing in her living room.

"She said she had to pick up a friend at the airport," Kai shrugged and set the glasses on the counter. His eyes slowly raked over Rebekah, he lingered on her chest before meeting her eyes. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

Rebekah rolled her eyes before walking past him to hold open the apartment door.

* * *

"For heaven's sake Kate," the man followed after his wife, "there is no Elena. Will you let it go?"

A young woman shook her head at the couple. She sighed when she dropped one of her bags.

"Oh, hey," Elijah stooped to pick up her bag and replaced the strap on her shoulder.

"Thanks, babe," she smiled and tilted her head back to brush her lips over his gently.

"No problem," Elijah smiled softly. "I cannot wait for you to meet my friends… fair warning three of them are siblings."

"Really?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah," Elijah nodded and took her arm.

"You don't think they'll judge and ridicule me?"

"No, no," Elijah smirked. "They definitely will. I just…

"Can't wait?" She laughed when he nodded.

"Come on," he led her up the hallway. "They're going to love you."

* * *

"Excuse me," Elena slid past an older gentleman. She came to a stop fifteen feet from gate 27 and chewed on her lip to temper her grin. Her eyes landed on the door and sparkled. Any minute now he'd walk through that door.

* * *

 **I love reviews.**

 **For those of you waiting for updates on Dealing With the Hybrids and What Just Happened. They are coming soon. I want to finish What just happened before I post the final 3-4 chapters. The hybrid story might be a few more days because this past week has been hectic, but my hope is to have that one up by the end of the weekend.**


End file.
